1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a liquid ejecting head unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
Liquid ejecting apparatuses, as represented by ink jet recording apparatuses such as ink jet printers, plotters, and so on, include liquid ejecting head units in which multiple liquid ejecting heads capable of ejecting a liquid such as ink held in a cartridge, a tank, or the like as droplets from a nozzle are provided.
Each of the multiple liquid ejecting heads of which such a liquid ejecting head unit is configured are anchored to a base plate, which is a shared holding member, in a state in which they are positioned in predetermined positions with high accuracy. For example, the liquid ejecting heads are anchored to the base plate along the direction of nozzle rows in which multiple nozzles of the liquid ejecting heads are arranged, and are positioned with high accuracy so that the nozzles are arranged continuously at a constant pitch.
As a method for positioning liquid ejecting heads and manufacturing a liquid ejecting head unit, there is, for example, a method in which key grooves and keys are respectively formed through photolithography in an alignment substrate configured from a silicon substrate (this corresponds to the base plate) and subunits disposed thereupon (these correspond to the liquid ejecting heads), and the subunits are positioned in predetermined positions upon the alignment substrate and attached thereto having fitted the keys into the key grooves (for example, see JP-B-2549762).
According to a method such as this, the liquid ejecting heads can be positioned with high accuracy and anchored to the base plate. However, with the method disclosed in JP-B-2549762, in the case where higher resolutions are to be obtained by disposing the liquid ejecting heads so as to be shifted in the nozzle row direction, it is necessary to form the key grooves based on the desired resolution, which leads to an increase in the number of components. There is thus a problem that this results in higher costs.
It should be noted that this problem is not limited to ink jet recording heads, and is also present in other liquid ejecting head units that eject liquids aside from ink.